Why? Do I do that to you?
by Vampire of Romance
Summary: ONESHOT! Cosmo and Wanda take Timmy to get a new game, old problems arise between Cosmo and Wanda. A apology made, and old love once had refound. My first story, so sorry for problems, please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Fairly odd parents or the song "Why." Please read and review. "This My first story, hope it is enjoyed"

"Why? Do I do that to you?"

Timmy had gone to bed and fallen asleep quickly leaving his godparents to also retire for the night. Timmy had refused to go to bed any earlier than 2:00 because he had acquired a new game for his V-cube. He had wished for a mountain of sugar to eat so to counter his small boy metabolism, but it did ware off.

In the fishbowl however bed wasn't the place where the occupants were. Timmy had wished to go to Japan for the game because it had not been released in the U.S. yet. On the way they had run into Jorgen Von Strangle for some rule check about foreign fairy law. The Tooth Fairy was with him seemingly upset that Jorgen had gone and halted their date just to enforce a foreign rule. Cosmo had stared at her and swooned about her practically the whole time, ignoring Wanda's voice, presence and obvious sadness at witnessing this type of scene again.

Once they finally got Timmy's game and Cosmo dragged Cosmo away from all the attractive Japanese girls, they were on their way home. Timmy immediately started playing his game, and Cosmo started saying things that the Tooth Fairly and the attractive Japanese girls had that made them beautiful and Wanda should get so she can be that beautiful. Wanda was furious at this, "what do they have that I don't Cosmo. Weeell for one thing they must work-out or something because they don't have an inch of fat on them. Unlike someone I know, he mumbles under his breath. Hrrr Wanda growls look who's talking about not working out at all Mr. Bones with sleeves. This arguing went on into the night until about 3:00 AM. By then Wanda had locked herself into their bedroom so very sad and upset. She was upset that he didn't find her attractive anymore, she was upset that he didn't care about her feelings, she was upset that he cared more about a nickel than when other guy's like that arrogant beaner Wandissimo made obvious hits on her or flirted with her and Cosmo didn't really care that he did it.

_It's 3 AM and I finally say  
I'm sorry for acting that way  
I didn't really mean to make you cry  
Oh baby, sometimes I wonder why  
_

Cosmo was on the other side of the door slunked against the wall also very sad and upset, but also very angry. He was angry at himself, he was sad about everything, and was upset he mad his love cry, he was upset that he hurt Wanda again, he was upset that he called her all those untrue horrible names, and he was angry at himself even more at the thought of all this. Why did he say all these God awful things when he knew they weren't true?

_  
Why does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say 'I love you'  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you  
_

At last Cosmo knocked on the door, the response was just as he expected. What do you want, just leave me alone! Wanda screamed as best she could but was tired and sniffling pretty hard yet. Wanda, Cosmo said softly, just loud enough for her to hear at the other end of the door. I wanted to say that I was sorry and that I was wrong. Is that all you want to say Cosmo? Wanda asked. No I want to say some more things, but I would like to say them to you, is that ok lollypop, if you don't want me to though I can say them out here too, that ok. A moment of silence passed before the door opened slowly and only a little, but it was soon open the whole way revealing a sad view. Wanda's eyes were red and puffy, tear stains ran up and down her face, and she was shaking a little from anger, sadness, and grief. This site before Cosmo made him want to just fall down on the ground before her and weep asking for her forgiveness. The fact that he knew it was his fault she was like this made him want to go crawl in a ditch some where and die, he thought that's just what he deserved. Wanda he said softly, I, I, I don't know why I said all those things I said, there not true at all, and I don't anything. I wish with all my heart and soul I could take them back, I'd trade my magic, my wings, I'd even trade cheese if it would take it all back. By now Cosmo has started weeping, and knees start trembling. Cosmo starts backing up as if he is scared to be in Wanda's presence, but Wanda reached to stop him. Upon her touch Cosmo looked at her face and saw a soft forgiving smile on her face.

_  
I know I'd never let you walk away  
So why do I push you 'til you break  
And why are you always on the verge of good-bye  
Before I'll show you how I really feel inside  
_

Cosmo then started slowly as to ask permission from her, and she gave a little nod and smile. Seeing this Cosmo pulled her into a firm yet gently hug. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, while she just set herself into his arms and laid her head on his chest. They stayed like this for several minutes, but it felt like a long wonderful time, yet too short a time. Both fairies wanted to stay like that longer, Wanda felt protected in Cosmos' arms and Cosmo felt warm and protective of her. These thoughts entered his head "if anyone tries to touch her, or harm her, he will destroy them, and he will rip them apart, reach in and feed them their own heart." Cosmo, said Wanda finally breaking the silence. Yes Wanda. Are you tired, do you want to go to bed, she asked. Only with you, he said back. Cosmo then smiled slyly, and Wanda gave him a look, but he then swooped down and picked her up bridal style and went to their bedroom.

_  
Why does it always have to come down  
To you leaving  
Before I'll say 'I love you'  
Why do I always use the words  
That cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you  
_

Cosmo carried Wanda into their bedroom and got very sad seeing the old separate beds out. Wanda saw them to and realized she didn't switch them back. She looked up cupping Cosmo's cheek and confirmed him that she changed them when she was still real mad, and not to worry she'll switch them back, Cosmo looked relieved. (There was a stupid rule that married fairies on godparenting duty had to sleep in separate beds, but Cosmo and Wanda ignored this rule for the most part, they only got out the separate beds for inspections, or if Wanda was angry at Cosmo for doing something real stupid and it hurt her feelings real bad.) With a flip of a wand the separate beds were switched back into their single bed the usually slept in. Cosmo was relived seeing this and walked over set her down gently. He then walked over and dimmed the lights, then got in his side. Thanks for not minding letting me keep the dim-light on as a night light Wanda. Oh you know I don't mind hun, she giggled lightly, still thinking it funny how he liked the dim light on as a night light. Oh well, she thought on certain nights the dim is very nice she thought happily of other nights she and Cosmo did things as husband and wife, maybe even tonight, she thought. Wanda? Cosmos' voice had broken her thoughts. Yes Cosmo, what is it? Are you sure you forgive me? I mean not only for today, but for all the other times to. Yes Cosmo I forgive you, she said with a smile. I promise I will never say or do any of those things ever again, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never again. I know sweetie, I know. I love you Wanda, Cosmo said. I love you too Cosmo, said Wanda. With that they leaned in and shared a passionate kiss, and it deepened. Until Cosmo rolled over on top of Wanda. (I'll quit their, guess what happens next)

_  
Why do I always use the words that cut the deepest  
When I know how much it hurts you  
Oh baby why, do I do that to you  
Why do I do that to you?_


End file.
